


If Spirits Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King stood by a pet alligator's grave marker.





	If Spirits Return

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King stood by a pet alligator's grave marker. *I remember performing recitals prior to your demise. Yes. Yes. Yes. You always enjoyed them. You always remained with me.* 

The Sewer King approached a piano and began to sing. He never observed the alligator's spirit materializing and wincing. 

 

THE END


End file.
